


Redemtion

by NicoTheFlammble



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Falling In Love, Guardian Angels, Guilt, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-09 22:48:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11114499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicoTheFlammble/pseuds/NicoTheFlammble
Summary: In 1982, famed racing driver Gilles Villeneuve died after a crash in qualifying. What most people don't know is that he had a guardian angel who was supposed to protect him from such accidents. His angel was imprisoned after the accident and stripped of his wings.12 years later, this disgraced angel is given a chance for redemption. To be born into a human family and help other racing drivers, but he must do it without his wings.If he is to prove that he is capable of true good, he will regain his wings.But would he give it all up for love?





	1. Qualy- May 8 1982

**Author's Note:**

> In this angels can chose to be seen, but most of the time they exist on another plane where humans can't see them. They whisper guidance into the ears of their charges but cannot control any living being. They can control inanimate objects. They cannot see into the future.
> 
> The idea for this came from the lovely human- Pericardiaca also known a @lewizhamilton on tumblr, and you should check her out :)

May 8, 1982- the day Cursosian's life ended.

 

The day had started off normal enough, Gilles was driving like a maniac, but that was nothing unusual. That was why he was so fast. Why he needed Cursosian to protect him.

It was considered an honor to become a racing driver's guardian angel, only the most accomplished, reliable angels were chosen. The drivers were constantly on the edge of death and therefore needed more guidance and protection than most people.

However, letting a charge die prematurely, that was worse than death for an angel.

And it was what happened on this day.

Cursosian had only looked away for a moment, not nearly long enough for something to happen. Or so he thought.

The next thing he heard was the crunch of Gilles' Ferrari hitting the back of Mass' car. He watched in shock as the Ferrari sailed through the air, hitting the catch fence - all that Cursosian could do now was praying that his charge was alright... even though it was clear he wasn't.

He went with him to the hospital, stayed by his side until the very end. He'll never get the sound of the heart monitor or the quiet sobs of Gilles' wife out of his head.  
He had failed in the most colossal way possible- he had let his charge die.

 

His sentencing had been quick- stripped of his wings and sent to purgatory to await the opportunity for redemption.

He spent 12 years imprisoned there and it had felt like an eternity.

It was in 1994 that he was finally given a chance to prove himself: To be born into a human family and prove he could do good even without his wings.

 

September 1, 1994- the day Carlos Sainz Jr’s life began.


	2. First meet

Growing up the son of a world rally champion, Carlos was always expected to go into motorsport. Although some were surprised when it was formula 1 he  
decided to pursue, it was the only thing that felt right. Formula 1 was the reason he lost his wings. He wanted to be damned sure it was the reason he got them back.

The first time he got into a cart, it felt good. It felt right. Not only that, but he was actually good. Better than good, he was fast.

He worked his way up the ranks, competed against some of the best drivers in the world. Sometimes he even forgot the reason he was doing it. That the ultimate goal wasn’t to be world champion, but to prove he was a worthy angel and get his wings back.

He stayed focused and worked hard both on the track and off of it. Helping people was second nature to him, but it was harder as a human: people were often distrustful of his intentions and he sometimes had a hard time getting people to accept his influence.

It was in August of 2014 that his entire world shifted; to be precise on the day he met Max Verstappen.

He’d heard of him of course. Everybody had heard of him. But seeing him in person was different. The first time he laid eyes on the young dutchman, he felt as if he’d been punched in the stomach. Max was laughing, a pink tinge colored his cheeks due to the midsummer heat and there was a slight shine to his skin from the sweat that clung to it. Carlos was sure he’d never seen anyone so beautiful in his entire existence. It wasn’t conventional beauty, but there was an exquisiteness about him that Carlos had thought only existed in dreams.

He was vaguely aware that he was being spoken to but he couldn't seem to tear his attention away from the magnificent creature in the corner. If he didn't know any better, he’d say he looked like an angel.

“Carlos!” someone shouted, shaking Carlos from his dazed state. He looked around, finding one of his future mechanics standing next to him, an amused expression on his face: “Scoping out the competition are we?” he asked with a chuckle. It was clear from his tone that he knew exactly why Carlos was staring.

“Just remember he’s the enemy, eh?” the mechanic clasped his shoulder and winked before he walked away. 

Carlos blushed slightly at being caught, but turned back to where the teenager was standing nonetheless; to his surprise Max had moved from his position in the corner of the room and was making his way towards him.

“Hey,” Max smiled, “you must be Carlos.” Carlos had to stop himself from shivering at the way his name rolled off Max’s tongue. “I’m Max, I guess we’ll be teammates next year.”

The only answer Carlos was able to muster was a sound that could only be described as a squeak. He had just met possibly the most stunning man on the face of the earth and all he could do was squeak at him. 

Max looked at him with confused expression: “Are you okay man? Do you want to get some water or something?”

Carlos coughed trying to, but not quite regaining his composure. “Ugh, yeah. It’s just really hot in here,” he replied hoarsely.

He turned around and cringed internally at his antics. He was an angel for god's sake! He had been alive for centuries! He had been around hundreds of attractive males and not one affected him the way Max did.

He had no idea how he was going to get through the entire season as the teammates of a person he couldn’t even get through one conversation with.

Carlos was screwed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this far! I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> Unfortunately the idea for having Carlos squeak at his crush came from personal experience, and it was to good not to include!
> 
> Comment and tell me what you think :)

**Author's Note:**

> It's super short I know, but the next chapter will be longer and will include Max
> 
> Constructive criticism always welcome, just don't be a dick, thank you :)


End file.
